The Logical Conclusion
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: A short dialogue-oriented story with the main protagonist of Strange Journey taking an alternate path from the three canon choices to solve the world's problems.


Disclaimer: Strange Journey belongs to Atlus.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?"<p>

He didn't turn around. It could've been any of them. It didn't matter. They were all going to die.

"Creating world peace," was the human's mumbled reply, as he summoned his newly created fusions. "Using these two fine deities, meet Goddess Tia and God Ta'xet. They will herald a world of peace."

"PEACE!" shouted the Zombie incredulously, "You're ending all of humanity!"

"You will end all of life!"

"Yes," He replied simply, as the God and Goddess began charging the cosmic eggs with seeds of death. "All life shall perish. Thus, world peace will be achieved."

"Dude, have you lost your mind!" Shouted the half-demon, "How is that peace? That's destroying everything!"

"Why're you complaining?" the Human responded, "By your logic, because I'm the strongest, I get to decide the rules. I've decided to end all of life. Therefore, you have no right to argue with someone superior to you in power."

"…"

"Feh, the logic of mongrels!" Spoke the wingless Angel, "While it is regrettable that I cannot stop you, I should hope the Lord has mercy on your soul for your contemptible actions!"

"Why're you upset?" asked the Human in a bored tone, "By your logic, your kind shall all go to heaven anyway, right? After all, a good – pious – soul such as yourself shall receive the Lord's light. Therefore, I'm just speeding up the process. By killing you all, you'll have your salvation anyway. It's no different than the apocalypse."

"…That is not correct! Killing all life is abhorrent and we're meant to help others by sharing the light of our Lord!"

"Really? And those who don't want it… they're punished in hell because your way is always correct, right?"

"….What! How dare you!"

"All three of you are the same. You're all going on and on about these extreme philosophies. I've had enough. Humanities, demons, or angels… it's been going too long. We should all just die."

"…Comrade, you don't truly believe that bile that you spout, do you?" asked the Zombie, "We came here, representing humanity; it is for humanity that we've made so much sacrifice! These two have lost sight of that but they do not wish death upon everything!"

"What does humanity really do?" asked the Human in a solemn tone, the Zombie looked confused. The human continued because he wanted to get his point across. "Day in… day out… Same shit, different day. Have you ever heard that phrase? We all live in dull complacency as humans…."

"What were we really doing? Nothing. It doesn't matter what country of origin I came from… I did the same thing as any other person. So did you all. When in school, what do you do? You get up in the morning, you get ready, you sit in boring classes every day, and you go home. What about jobs? Same thing. And we do jobs for the rest of our lives…. We either work boring white-color jobs where we're swamped with paperwork or back-breaking blue color work where we deal with stupid customers, move around heavy objects, and deal with arrogant superiors who have quite a mouth on them."

"I went to the military because I wanted something interesting… instead it was the same dullness. Everyone always feels it. It's inescapable. You grow use to it over time but you're never… s_atisfied_."

"So your life sucks, big deal!" snarled the Zombie, losing all patience. "That doesn't give you the right to kill seven billion people!"

"I've made more sacrifices than you AND I'm proud of those sacrifices for humanity! I'm no longer even human anymore and I know that if I ever return I'll be regarded as a monster but I'm still happy to have done so much!"

"Yes, and what will your accomplishments have done?" posed the Human, "A continuing cycle of dullness. Where people impose ill will towards each other, waste their lifetime on boring work that brings a sense of unhappiness and lack of freedom, continue killing each other in wars, continue wasting environmental resources, and continuously showing off their arrogance and stupidity by mindlessly whining on forum discussions or social networks trying to sound smart."

"What're we really achieving in this world anyway? What're we doing? All people ever do is argue, complain, or obey."

"Creating a demon world will end all of that!" said the half-demon confidently.

"Creating a world of demons will just simplify what we have already. Instead of money, it'll be the strongest people. Instead of opportunity, it'll be a constant struggle to survive. There won't be any laws to stop utter death everywhere. It's just insane and not really going to work. It'll be a constant 'every man for himself' instead of organized warfare. There isn't any room for real cooperation in that scope of things."

"Creating a world of fealty shall extinguish such sadness!"

"Religion only exacerbates the situation. It already has blood and slavery all over it. It's just a failed archaic system that manipulates and controls people into thinking they're part of something greater when they're just being used to murder and discriminate on others. You worship yourselves as 'the good' and think everything against your code is 'bad'. It's just brainwash."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted the Demon and the Angel.

The Zombie stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

"What would you have then?" asked the Zombie, "…Apart from the end of the world?"

"It can't be changed," said the Human flatly, "And we all die at some point… The Schwartzwelt just signifies that it's our time. As the saying goes…"

"Nothing lasts forever."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We cannot stop him even if we tried…" said the Zombie Gore to the other two, "He is… too strong. This is… truly the end…"

"The end, eh?" said Jimenez, "Well… that's a damn shame…"

"I suppose he has created his own path…" broached Zelenin, "The end of all things… Humanity, from dust we come and to dust we shall go…"

"This is not peace!" snarled the Zombie in anger, "This is just… giving up. I'm not naïve enough to think the world is perfect but damn it…!"

"You're wrong, my former comrade! The path you've chosen is not right!"

They couldn't get past Demiurge, Shiva, and Masakados. Everyone was going to die.

"There were plenty of choices that you could've made! Why this one?"

"It is simply…" began the Human, but the seeds had finished corrupting the cosmic eggs which were promptly thrown into the Vanishing point.

The air itself permeated the stench of death that would sprout forth and kill all living things.

The four were dead before the human got to answer. The dark void of the Schwartzwelt engulfed the entire world with the essence of death ending all life immediately upon contact.

'_The logical conclusion.'_


End file.
